Various types of grill support apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a floating apparatus for supporting a grill including a substantially rectangular float having an outer rim, a substantially rectangular base disposed within the outer rim, and a cavity disposed within the outer rim above the base. What has been further needed is for each of a right grill support and a left grill support of a pair of grill supports to have a linear base rod and an upper support attached to a top surface of the base rod. The base rod of each of the right grill support and the left grill support is disposed within the cavity. Lastly, what has been needed is a plurality of magnets disposed within a middle segment of the upper support of each of the right grill support and the left grill support, and at least one cup holder unit disposed within the cavity of the float. A portable outdoor grill is removably securable to the plurality of magnets. The floating apparatus for supporting a grill thus allows a user to grill while conveniently remaining in a body of water. Although the apparatus is best structured for use in sandbars, lazy rivers, and pools, as a result of the float and durable pair of grill supports, the apparatus can be used to support a grill in nearly any body of water.